This invention relates to passive tuned-mass damping systems and, more particularly to a passive tuned-mass damping system utilizing coulomb damping.
In principle it is well known that oscillations in a structure can be diminished by attaching a relatively small mass to the structure by means of a suspension including a spring and a damper. By correctly matching the mass with the relevant parameters of the structure and the suspension, a condition can often be reached in which oscillating transverse forces set up against the structure by the wind or otherwise are opposed by equal and opposite transverse forces due to the oscillation of the mass, whereby the amplitude of vibration of the structure at a resonant frequency can be restricted significantly.
Prior patents to damping systems include: U.S. Pat. No. 2,887,071 to Settles; U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,506 to Yarrington; U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,566 to Petersen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,034 to Howell; U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,602 to Richardson; U.S. Pat. 4,360,087 to Curwen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,425 to Newman; U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,448 to Estang; U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,942 to Pocanschi; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,851 to Sawano et al.